


С Наступлением Утра

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: С наступлением утра Дин притворяется, что это ничего не значит, а Сэм делает вид, что ему всё равно.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	С Наступлением Утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902265) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



Дин делает вид, что это ничего не значит, а Сэму будто всё равно. Они оба хорошо умеют притворяться, в конце концов, всю жизнь занимались этим. Винчестеры — искусные вруны, наученные быть лучшими в продаже лжи, в том числе самим себе.

Поздно ночью, когда Дин выбирается из своей кровати и идёт к Сэму, они оба лгут себе. Дин притворяется, что он в порядке, что они оба в порядке, и их жизни не представляют собой полный бардак. Будто нет никакой причины, почему Дину нужно почувствовать близость Сэма посреди ночи. А Дину просто необходимо прикоснуться к младшему, чтобы убедиться, что Сэм всё ещё с ним, и спокойно заснуть он может только в крепких объятиях брата.

При свете дня Дин сделает вид, что ночью ничего не произошло, а он сам в полном порядке.

Когда же Дин тихонько забирается в кровать к Сэму, укрываясь одним одеялом на двоих, младший Винчестер делает вид, что в этом нет ничего такого. Делает вид, что ему всё равно, что Дин снова доверяет младшему брату и вернулся к своей старой привычке, которой уже около тридцати лет. Делает вид, что это не приносит ему огромную радость.

Утром Дина уже не будет — он выдернет себя из объятий Сэма и вернётся в свою постель до первых солнечных лучей. Как и всегда. А Сэм не скажет, как сладко ему спится рядом с Дином, как сильно ему это нравится, как сильно он этого желает. Сэм не скажет, что не может жить без этого.

Ничто не может заменить эту связь между ними — это потрясающее чувство душевного единения. Когда же у них не всё гладко и Дин не приходит, Сэм чувствует огромную внутреннюю пустоту. Словно весь мир отвернулся от него, а у Сэма даже нет утешительного тепла брата.

Сэм так старался, чтобы всё было как прежде. Ради этих моментов — моментов, которые исчезают с наступлением утра.

Тихий шорох ласкает слух, пока кровать прогибается под весом Дина. В двуспальной кровати не так уж много места для двух взрослых мужчин, но Винчестеров это никогда не волновало — личное пространство для них словно пустой звук.

Тепло Дина приятно обволакивает тело. Когда Сэм ложился спать несколько часов назад, все его мысли были об этом моменте — о живом и надёжном, словно скала, Дине, который будет рядом. Никто из них не говорит ни слова, когда Сэм поправляет одеяло и обнимает Дина, прижимая брата ближе к себе. Дин вздыхает, а Сэм покрывается мурашками, но они молчат.

Слова бы всё разрушили, потому что словами не передать то, что сейчас происходит между ними.

Сэм прижимается к брату ещё ближе, касаясь носом волос Дина и вдыхая знакомый запах старой кожи, машинного масла и одеколона, хотя Дин и клянётся, что не пользуется им.  
Дин льнёт навстречу касаниям Сэма, и они просто молча лежат в темноте, и только их ровное дыхание и медленное скольжение Сэмовой руки по спине Дина доказывают, что это всё реально.

С наступлением утра они оба сделают вид, что ничего не было. Никогда. Однако Сэм знает, как сильно нуждается в этом, так же как и Дин. Знает, что они не смогут жить без этого.

Эти несколько часов, украденные в ночи, для Сэма словно Ноев ковчег: надежда и уют дома воплощаются в спокойном дыхании Дина и его расслабленной позе. Это доверие, любовь и уверенность, означающие, что если всё и полетит к чертям, то, по крайней мере, они будут друг у друга.

Это единственное, что имеет значение для Сэма. Но с наступлением утра всё исчезнет. Однако Сэм думает, что лучше притворяться каждое утро, чем потерять это. Ведь Сэм уже терял и не раз — отбрасывал или пытался вырвать с корнем. Но больше так не будет.

Но Дину не нужно об этом знать, а Сэм отлично умеет притворяться.

Они продолжат так делать до самого конца — братья давно поняли, что не могут быть одни. Дин будет приходить к Сэму каждую ночь и ложиться к нему в постель, словно к старому возлюбленному, к другой половине своей души, а его тело даст Сэму столь нужный покой. Сэм поправит одеяла и крепче обнимет Дина — своего верного защитника. Они будут оберегать друг друга во тьме.

Потом они притворятся, что им это не нужно — будто их совместное тепло не единственное, что помогает братьям не сойти с ума от такой жизни. Ведь Дина рядом с Сэмом не мучают кошмары, они даже дышат в унисон, а потом Винчестеры сделают вид, что это ничего не значит. Как обычно.

Никому из них не нужно об этом знать, поэтому с наступлением утра всё, что было ночью, исчезнет.


End file.
